First Day
by L.Hawk
Summary: Now a series of oneshots where Romano gets hurt and Spain comforts him. Featuring Chibi!Romano.
1. Chapter 1

There were three smashed plates on the floor when Spain came home from grocery shopping in the city. He had left his new charge Romano, a "gift" from Austria =, instructions to wash the dishes from breakfast. He set the bags down and looked around warily. The rest of the plates he could tell had been washed and put away. The broken china had all been swept up into a pile in the middle of the floor. The most alarming thing, however, was the blood. There was blood on the edge of the sink, blood on the broom handle and blood on the edge of one of the shards of the dishes and a trail of blood leading out of the room. "Romano must have cut his hand on one of the sharp edges," Spain surmised as he followed the trail of blood drops out of the kitchen and down the hall into the bathroom.

He could hear muffled sobs coming from behind the door. Gingerly, he pushed it open to reveal a sobbing Romano sitting against the bath tub, cradling a fairly badly bleeding right hand against his chest and fumbling with a roll of bandages with his left. Immediately, Spain rushed forward and took the bandages, crouching down to help Romano. Romano said, "Fuck off tomato freak," but he didn't pull his hand away has Spain took it gingerly so he could wrap it. Once the bandage was secured, Spain pulled the younger nation into a hug and gently kissed the top of his head. "You should have fucking left me the hell alone," Romano sniffed, but he leaned in and lay his head on Spain's shoulder, letting the older nation comfort him. Spain sighed. He'd just gotten his first taste of living with the destructive, fowl-mouthed, paradox that was known as Italia Romano.


	2. Chapter 2

Romano's Nigtmare

A Hetalia FanFiction Featuring Spain and Chibi!Romano

A piercing scream rent the air. Spain sat up in bed. The scream seemed to be coming from across the hall, where Romano was sleeping. He quickly got up and ran across the hall to check on his charge. When he burst through the door to Romano's room, he found the young nation white as a sheet, sweat dripping down his brow, screaming his lungs out clenching the sheets. He quickly came to the younger nation's side and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him roughly and trying to wake him up. Romano's eyes flew open and he reached up and threw his arms around Spain's neck. After about 30 seconds, he came to his senses and let go saying, "What the hell are you doing, you pervert?"

Spain straitened up. He knew it would be useless to tell Romano that it had been him who flung his arms around the older nation's neck. He said, "I heard you screaming . I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Romano said quickly.

Spain merely raised one eyebrow, "Would you like to come to bed with me?"

Romano crossed his arms and said, "I said I'm fine. Now fuck off, bastard."

Spain sank down on the edge of Romano's bed. The sensible thing to do would be to go back to bed and leave Romano alone, but he had learned that Romano pushed people away out of force of habit and that he wanted to be loved much more then he would ever admit. "Are you sure? It's not a weakness, you know, to want someone to comfort you after a nightmare."

Romano looked away from Spain and said, "I said fuck off, tomato freak."

Spain sighed, "as you wish."

He stood up and began walking toward the door. A voice came from behind, "Wait." Spain turned around. "I'll come to bed with you, you bastard."

If it had been anyone else, Spain would have walked out of the room without looking back. But he knew how hard it was for Romano to admit he was weak in anyway. He could hear the stutter in his voice and he knew that if there was any light in the room, Romano's face would be bright red.

He turned on his heels and made his way over to the bed. He then scooped Romano up into his arms and carried him out of the room. Romano grumbled, "I can walk you know," but he made no move to leave Spain's arms.

Spain carried the younger nation across the hall into his own bedroom. He pulled back the covers off his bed and lowered himself down, still holding Romano against his chest. He pulled the cover up, being careful not to cover Romano's face. Romano fell asleep quickly, lying on Spain's chest, and as Spain lay watching him in the dim moonlight filtering through the window, he couldn't help but smile. He would deny it, but Romano looked so cute when he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Spain hadn't seen Romano around from quite some time now. He was starting to get worried. Romano had said he was going outside for a bit and hadn't come back yet. Just as he was thinking that he should probably go out and look for his young charge, a scream rent the air.

"Spain!!!" Spain's heart skipped a beat as he heard Romano scream his name. Without pausing to think, he sprinted out the door toward the sound of the scream. He looked left and right but couldn't see his charge anywhere."Up here, you idiot."

Spain looked up and saw Romano clinging to a high branch, looking terrified. He quickly made his way over to the base of the tree. He looked up and asked, "What happened, Lovi?"

Romano looked on the verge of tears, "I was only fucking trying to get the apple at the top. Stupid fucking branch."

Spain sighed internally. Only Romano could get stuck in a tree and blame the branch. He grabbed the trunk and began clambering up as Romano looked on, sniffing.

He got to a branch bellow the one where Romano was clinging. He looked up. None of the higher branches would support his weight. The branch Romano was clinging to was about half a foot above his head.

He swallowed then said, "Lovi?"

Romano who had his eyes clenched shut cracked them open and looked at Spain. When he saw that he was still below him he said, "What the hell are you waiting for? Come up and get me you bastard!"

Spain sighed and said, "Lovi, I can't come up any further. You're going to have to drop and let me catch you."

Romano shook his head, "No way in hell."

Spain looked up at him and said, "Please Lovi, it's the only way."

Romano scowled, but closed his eyes took a deep breath and let go of the branch. Spain caught him and almost fell, grabbing the branch Roman had been clinging to for support. Once he was steady he said, "I'm going to need both my hands to climb down, so you're going to have to keep your arms around my neck, okay."

Romano didn't say anything, but shifted himself and held Spain tightly around the neck. Spain let go and used both hands to climb down the tree. When he got back to the ground, he put both arms around Romano and said, "We're down on the ground now, see? Safe and sound." At this Romano burst into tears.

Spain held Romano for about five minutes, while he cried into the older nation's shoulder. He kept pressing kisses to Romano's head. Suddenly, Romano pulled away from him and said, "Put me down you bastard."

Spain sighed and set Romano down on the ground, giving him one last kiss on the head before the younger nation stalked off. Spain sighed. Sometimes, he wished Romano was better at accepting affection.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been sunny when Spain had left for the market, instructing Romano to sweep the kitchen floor while he was gone, but it a thunderstorm had sprung up, and now it was pouring as he jogged toward the house, holding his basket of groceries over his head in a futile attempt to stay dry. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky as he climbed up the back steps, and a rumble of thunder followed as he opened the door.

He spotted Romano under a chair, and asked, "Romano, what are you doing?"

The little nation stood up and stuttered, "N-n-nothing, I just…t-tripped. Yeah, that's it, I tripped. What took you so long, bastard?"

Spain frowned, "It's a long walk to the market. Did you sweep the floor like I asked you to?"

Romano walked over to where his broom was leaning against the wall, "I'm working on it. Sweeping takes a fucking long time." There was another flash of lightning. Romano shuttered. He started to moved the broom back and forth. The thunder followed, and he yelped and grabbed Spain's leg.

Spain looked down at his charge and asked, "Are you afraid of the thunder, Lovi?"

Romano quickly let go, "N-no. It just startled me." He went back to sweeping.

Spain frowned, but started to put the groceries away. There was another thunder clap and Romano whimpered. Spain stopped what he was doing and bent down, giving Romano a hug, "It's okay. The thunder won't hurt you as long as Boss Spain's around."

Romano scowled, "I'm not scared Damnit."

Spain sighed. He really was tired of Romano not admitting to things. He scooped up the little nation in his arms, and said, "Whatever you say, querido."

Romano put his arms around Spain's neck, saying, "put me down, bastard."

Spain just sighed and wrapped one arm around Romano, going back to putting the groceries away. There was another clap of thunder. Romano squeezed Spain for dear life. Spain just said, "Shush, it's okay querido, boss Spain is here."

Once the groceries were put away, Spain took Romano, still clinging to his neck, into the living room and stretched out on the couch, positioning Romano on his chest. Romano whimpered and clung to him, and he began to sing a Spanish lullaby. Eventually Romano's breathing began to even out as he fell asleep. Spain closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

When they woke up a few hours later, after the storm had passed, Romano jumped out of Spain's arms and snapped "What the hell was I doing on your lap bastard?"

Spain, half asleep, yawned and said, "I think you fell asleep there during the storm."

Romano blushed bright red and scowled, "Whatever bastard, just get up and make dinner already."

Spain sighed and he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Romano would never change.

A/N-Yeah, I got the idea for this while standing outside in a thunderstorm. I don't own anything. Enjoy.


End file.
